A Night on the Town
by Bean Burrito
Summary: Duo convinces the others to go clubbing. Beware the Burrito's oddball humor!


Duo reached into the Dorito bag and pulled out a fistful of chips. "I can't believe you guys have never been clubbing," he said and shoved the Doritos into his mouth.  
  
Heero glared at Duo. He knew what was coming, he just knew it.   
  
_Hey, why don't we go tonight? _That's what Duo was going to suggest.  
  
"Hey," Duo said, "why don't we go tonight?"  
  
"No way." Trowa sipped some Cherry Coke.  
  
"Aw, come on, guys!" Duo was already digging through the coat closet for his leather jacket. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"He's crazy," Wu Fei muttered. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come _on_!" Duo had his jacket on and his keys in one hand. "We're gonna go clubbing! It'll be fun!"  
  
Heero grunted and went to get his coat. "Nooo way, Heero," Duo said as he blocked Heero's path to the closet. "Not dressed like that. Get out of that spandex."  
  
"You'll pay for this, Maxwell," Wu Fei said under his breath.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was actually beginning to have fun. Maybe the music was starting to get to him. Or maybe it was the two beers he'd already had.  
  
He'd been sitting at the bar for fifteen minutes when a pretty blonde girl sat down beside him.  
  
"Come here often?" she asked.  
  
"Ack... ghhhh..." Heero grabbed his third beer and took a gulp. "Actually, no. How about you?"  
  
"At least twice a week," she said, and laughed. "I'm Andrea. How about a dance?"  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. And I don't dance." Heero finished off the bottle of beer in his hand.  
  
"Oh, come on, Heero! It's fun, really!" Andrea grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Troooowwwwaaa!" Quatre whined above the pounding techno music. "Gimme my Bloody Maryyyyyyy!" Quatre jumped at Trowa, trying to get his drink back.  
  
_Who got him drunk in the first place?_ Trowa wondered angrily. _I'll bet it was Duo._ Trowa set the drink down on the bar and dragged Quatre away from the bar. "Don't go near the bar anymore, Quatre," he warned.  
  
"But Troooowwwwaaaaa! I want my Bloody Mary! Trooowwwwaaaa! You're so mean to me!" Quatre pulled on Trowa's bangs.  
  
Trowa sighed and went to find Duo. He was going to pay for this, yes he was.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was in the middle of a group of girls, laughing and drinking. He tried to remember how many drinks he'd had, but couldn't.  
  
Trowa pushed his way through the girls, mumbling "excuse me"s every so often. "Duo!" he hissed, grabbing him by the arm. "Did you give Quatre alcohol?"   
  
"I gave him a sip of my Bloody Mary. He must have bought some of his own." Duo looked at the girls, who were wandering away. "Dammit, Trowa," he hissed, "you just ruined my fun!"  
  
Trowa released Duo's arm and walked away. Where had Duo gotten the idea that this was any sort of fun?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Andrea was a natural dancer. Heero, on the other hand, looked like he was being electrocuted.   
  
"No, like this!" Andrea yelled over the music. "Smoother, don't look like you're being electrocuted!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. He'd been at it for about ten minutes, but no luck. He knew he looked ridiculous.  
  
"I'm going to the bar," he yelled, and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa found Wu Fei sitting at the bar. "Wu Fei, we need to go. Help me round up the others."  
  
Wu Fei turned around, knocking his bottle of beer over in the process. It was about his sixth that night. "Trowa! I'm jus' gettin' start'd!"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Wu Fei, we need to go. Come on."  
  
Wu Fei tried to punch Trowa, but was too drunk to aim well. Wu Fei staggered sideways, and Heero grabbed him.  
  
"Let's go find the others and go home," Heero suggested.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre was sitting at the bar drinking, of course. Since Trowa had left him to find the others, he'd downed two beers. Now he was practically falling over. _This drinking thing really is fun!_ he thought excitedly.  
  
Trowa spotted Quatre at the bar and rushed over.  
  
"Quatre! I told you to stay away from the bar!" _I thought you were too drunk to ignore me...  
  
_"Look! Trowa's back! Trowa the meanie!"  
  
Trowa sighed. "Quatre, we're leaving now. Do you know where Duo is?"  
  
Quatre hiccuped. "I think I saw him talking to some girls... I wanna talk to some girls! I never get to talk to girls!" Quatre spun around on the stool and came face-to-face with a girl. "I wanna talk to a girl! But Trowa's a meanie! He wouldn't give me my Bloody Mary!"  
  
"Get away from me, you freak!" the girl yelled, and stomped away.  
  
Heero grabbed Quatre by the arm and dragged him away from the bar. "Let's find Duo," he said. "Where did you see him last?"  
  
Quatre pointed. "Over there!" He pointed to the opposite side of the room. "Or maybe it was there! I dunno! I wanna talk to girls! I wanna _drink_ some more!"  
  
"Heero," Trowa said, "Why don't you look for Duo. I'll go get a cab and meet you guys at home." Trowa grabbed Quatre and Wu Fei and dragged them to the exit.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks later, Duo strolled into the living room with his jacket slung over one shoulder. "Hey, how about we go clubbing?" he suggested. Then he ducked from the Cheetos and potato chips that flew his way.


End file.
